The Old Age
by E.S. Moore
Summary: The Carson Sisters were two perfectly ordinary girls. They had been the best of friends their whole lives, especially since they tended to be wary of truly opening themselves to other people. But they're going to need their friends and allies around them in this, the story of their last years at Hogwarts and the War that changed everything. Rated T Because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

The Carson sisters were known as being somewhat enigmatic to the student body of the school known as Hogwarts. Edith, the eldest, had adopted a "speak much, say little" philosophy for her daily socialization. In her seven years at Hogwarts she had become an expert at being vague and uninformative. The younger Carson sister, Jolene, was in her sixth year and simply didn't speak at all. There methods worked equally well for both girls; Edith had many friends and was well aquainted with most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts, but few knew any truly important aspects of her character unless they bothered to actually observe her. Actions do speak louder than words, after all, and Edith stated quite plainly who she was every day through her actions, but that someone would notice was very rare. Jolene simply didn't care who was her friend and who wasn't. If some wretched soul wanted to make her aquaintance, they could walk right up and introduce themselves. She wasn't about to instigate some friendship or - Merlin forbid - romance with anybody who expected her to be all bubbly and friendly. That was Ediths' job.

The sisters shared a compartment on The Hogwarts Express; Edith reading one of her beloved Muggle novels, absentmindedly chewing her bottom lip and running painted fingernails through her long, dirty blonde hair, and Jolene fluctuating between her copy of "Quidditch Through The Ages" and glaring at any poor person so unfortunate as to open their door. So far, no one had been brave enough to even stay in the compartment for over ten seconds. Jolene counted. Around the twelfth time of this, Edith looked up and snapped her book shut irritably,

"Jo, stop it. You're supposed to be a good example." She chided.

"Easy for you to say. Do you know how hard it is to be a Quidditch sensation and keep good grades and still be a nice person? The only fun I get all year is scaring these poor kids half out of their wits!" she laughed, then quickly sobered, "Please, don't tell me I should be dull." Now, if there was only one thing they could agree on, it was of how dreadful being dull was. It was their greatest fear and most potent insult.

"Oh, no! I could never bear it if you were dull, Jo! I just wish you would be kinder to the poor children!"

"Edith, please stop acting like you care about the little ingrates."

"Fine. But each time you make one of them scream it interrupts my reading. How am I going to read through this book before we get to 'Warts, huh?" She held up a battered copy of "Pride & Prejudice" and waved it around, as though it could give her the answer.

There was a shuffling from outside the door and Jolene prepared to hex another first year. But the small figure with curly mouse brown hair was only Olivia Varten, one of the only people who knew Edith rather well. She pushed her hair away from her face and gestured to her luggage.

"Any chance you'd help me with this?" Jolene looked at Edith as if to say, 'Your friend', and went back to her book. Sighing, Edith lifted one end of the large trunk above their heads and went to sit back down.

"How was your Summer, Liv?" she inquired politely.

"Oh, it was fine. Mum tried to convince me to go out with Gregory Phillips for most of it. He doesn't even understand the fundamental difference between The Goblin Wars and and The War on Goblins!" She laughed as though it were the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, "But anyway, how was your Summer?"

"It was good. I finished seven books and went horseback riding every day, like a muggle. Jo did, too, when she stopped practicing Quidditch." She cast a long-suffering look to her sister.

"What're you reading? Pride and Prejudice again?" she laughed, "You know, it doesn't matter how many times you read it; it'll end the same." That was as close to a joke that Olivia ever got.

"Well, find me a good book from this century and I'll read it. Other than 'Lord of the Rings', that is. I've read 'em already." Edith smiled and returned to her book while Olivia opened 'History of Magic: a Comprehensive Study', her favorite book. After half an hour of blissful silence, Jolene glanced around the room curiously.

"Hey, Olivia, where's Lily?"

"Hmm?" Looking up, Olivia gazed around bleary-eyed, "Oh! She had a Prefect meeting. Or some sort." Lily Evans was the fourth member of their little party and, without a doubt, the life of the party. "It should be over soon, I imagine."

Edith got up and went to the door, "I'll go find her." The truth was, she was getting a little bored with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's incessant bickering. It reminded her too much of some other people she knew.

"Potter, how dare you! You cannot simply waltz around casting the furnunculus curse on people!" Lilys' dulcet tones sounded from around the next corner.

"Oh, but Lily-flower, I wasn't waltzing." There was James' smug voice, doing nothing to remedy the situation, as usual.

"He didn't even do anything to you! Now he's completely covered in boils! Apologize and fix it!" Edith turned the corner and took stock of the scene unfolding before her. There was the boy with boils, he wasn't in his school robes yet, so she didn't know what house he was in, but he looked to be about a third year. There was James and Lily, in their usual angry and defensive stances. Actually, there weren't very many bystanders to speak of. Maybe people had finally gotten tired of it all. Edith had.

"Finite Incantatum." She said lazily and with a flick of her wand, all the boils were gone, "Lily, lets go." She stepped to the girls side and tugged her sleeve while the boils boy ran off.

"No, Edie! He's got to apologize." Lily reiterated, glaring at James, arms crossed and stamping her foot.

"James, she's glaring, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot. You'd better apologize." This was Ediths specialty. Diffusing tension.

"I've done nothing to apologize for. He deserved it." James replied flippantly.

"Yeah? How did he deserve it, Potter? Did he step in your path? Breathe Your Majesties air? How dare he!" Lily cried with mock indignation, "He deserves more than boils for that! That's near treason!" She smiled smugly. Apparently insulting people is incredibly satisfying. James seemed ready to retaliate and Edith decided she needed to get this situation back in hand.

"Lily, if you don't stop this, I will report you to Dumbledore." Lily instantly sobered and looked at Edith quizzically, "And James, if you don't knock it off I will tell Remus, Peter and Sirius that you are unable to cast a Furnunculus curse properly. You'll surely be laughed at for that. The boils are supposed to be about two inches in diameter and are purple, not red. As you cast it, the boy had more of a bad case of acne, not painful boils." James looked as indignant and yet, as remorseful as Lily. But, it had the desired effect. Lily slunk off around the corner Edith had come from while James nodded his understanding and went the opposite direction, towards his three friends, no doubt.

Heading where Lily disappeared to, Edith shook her head and nearly ran into somebody tall. She squinted and looked up; annoyingly long black hair, grey eyes, angular face. Sirius Black. She sighed and moved past him.

"James went that way. He'll want to complain about me to you." She informed him monotonously. He laughed and jerked his thumb the way Edith was already going.

"And Lily went that way. She'll probably want to complain about James to you." Thank you for that supremely helpful and surprising information, she smiled to herself and kept walking. She thought she had seen a flash of red hair just up ahead.

Jolene had gotten bored of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' five minutes and thirty-two seconds ago and the trolley lady was nowhere in sight. She would die here alone. With Olivia. Completely alone. Olivia was still engrossed in some rather huge book that looked suspiciously like a like a school textbook. Boring

Jolene's Siamese cat, Hecate, was curled up in her cage napping and licking herself occasionally. Boring.

The Scottish countryside whisked by outside the window. Everything was lush and green and fertile. How she yearned to fly out there. To feel the wind whip through her hair, to see the world down below and laugh because for this one beautiful, blissful moment she wasn't a part of it. But no, she was cooped up here in this tiny, stifling compartment that was approximately fifteen degrees hotter than necessary, complete with an oppressive silence. Boring.

Then Lily stumbled in looking incredibly vexed, with Edith trailing behind sporting her usual amused expression. Lily threw herself down on the bench, folded her arms and glared at the ground.

"It was under control, Edith. Insufferable boy." She looked at Edith, suddenly worried, "You wouldn't actually tell Dumbledore about me fighting, would you? Stop laughing!" Edith grinned and sat down in a very graceful, lady-like fashion.

"You know very well that your predicament was _not_ under control. It was the opposite, really. And no, I wouldn't tell Dumbledore. There's nothing to tell; you didn't start the fight, you were trying to fix it as a prefect, and you didn't even cast a single spell. That's hardly grounds for expulsion." Lily nodded and went on about how terrible James was, which Jolene really didn't understand. He was a good Quidditch player and so naturally that meant he was a tolerably decent person. He was Chaser and Jolene Keeper, so they socialized often. Sometimes, when they weren't encouraging or yelling at each other over their practice they were able to hold a conversation. About Quidditch, of course. There was also something rather nice about his mouth and eyes when he smiled.

Lily was about halfway through her annual beginning of year monologue of how terrible James was when Olivia finally left school world in her book and looked placidly at Lily, "Can we please stop with the 'Potter Bashing'? It's mentally draining." It was about time Olivia cut in. She couldn't stand gossip or 'people bashing', as she dubbed it. Jolene was surprised Olivia let the tirade go on as long as she did, Lily had almost gotten to James' hair, and that section took nigh on ten minutes.

"Right. Sorry, Liv. I shouldn't have gone off like that." Olivia smiled graciously and shut her book as Lily stood,"I should get my robes on. Prefect duties and whatnot. We'll be at 'Warts soon, you guys may want to change, too."

* * *

**A/N My first story! Yay! So, I would love constructive criticism, because I've never done this before, you know? And I DO NOT want any Mary-Sue characters, so if any of them are acting like it, digi-slap me. I also haven't decided if I want to make it a SiriusxOC story yet. Honestly, I have really no idea where this is going Because I like to take it one chapter at a time. :D Anyway, thank you sooo much for reading this far! It means super duper much to me. As I said, reviews are appreciated. (Hint, hint) :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They didn't see Lily again until Dinner, which was equally as uneventful as the last year. Edith was proficient at looking extremely attentive while lost in delicious thoughts of treacle tart and chamomile tea. Dumbledore was being his usual merry self and the sorting hat was sang his little song and sorted nervous first years into their future houses. Edith remembered her first year vividly; she had been terrified. Sitting in front of all those people while the talking hat judged her had been as painful as death for eleven year old Edith Carson. In fact, it hadn't been until she had looked at the Gryffindor table and saw James and Sirius smiling at her that she had been reassured. Because they were in Gryffindor, she couldn't help but want to go there, too.

Her older brother, Oliver, had been in Ravenclaw, but he was a bit of a prick and that meant that all Ravenclaw house must be equally as bad. So she chose the house with the friendly faces. The hat did sort her into Gryffindor, after little deliberation, and now she became the friendly face; smiling at the petrified first years because she remembered that feeling. She had been made fun of for actually crying while she was sitting on that wretched stool, nobody understood why she was put in the house associated with bravery. In fact, she didn't either. She spent her entire first year feeling inadequate and friendless, and although James and Sirius did talk to her occasionally, they had other, more interesting friends, and it wasn't the for her same as having girl friends.

When Jolene came to Hogwarts in Ediths' second year, it was a great relief for both of them that she was sorted into the same house. They became inseparable, clinging to each other for a sense of camaraderie, protection, and love. Edith didn't become friends with Lily and Olivia until the middle of third year when she happened upon them in the girls lavatory on the third floor. Olivia was bawling quite loudly and Lily was wringing her hands and pacing on the pristine white tile floors.

"Are you alright?" Young Edith had asked nervously. Olivia looked over at her and shook her head. They had lived in the same dorm, but they didn't know each other at all. Both girls kept to themselves for the most part. Lily walked around a stall and looked between Edith and Olivia.

"Do you mind giving her a minute. Boy trouble, you know." She explained. No, Edith did not know. But, she had read enough books to know it wasn't going well. Lily nodded her head towards the door in an obvious attempt to get Edith to leave, but there are occasionally bouts of something predestined that forces individuals to do something completely contrary to their character. Such was an instance. Where normally a girl like Edith would have just nodded and left to find another loo, she was now struck with some flash of empathy and rushed to Olivias' side.

"Is everything alright? Do you need me to do anything?" She asked quickly while Lily gazed on. Olivia sniffled and looked up at her.

"No. Roger McGravins asked Patty Larsens out. I should've known he wouldn't want me. He's a fifth year; I'm just a second year." She sobbed, "What am I going to do?" Her watery eyes looked at Edith imploringly.

"Roger McGravins isn't worth your time, Olivia. If he can't see how wonderful you are and will settle for Patty Larsens then you're better off without him." Edith soothed. She'd read something like that somewhere and it seemed to soothe the heroine well enough.

"But I'd rather have him than be all alone!" Olivia wailed. Edith wasn't sure how to respond. She looked to Lily for help and realized something.

"You're not all alone, Olivia. Lily has been here with you through all this. She's never left you. She's going to be your friend no matter what. Do you know how wonderful that is? Friends are important. With them, you're never alone." That seemed to put things in perspective for Olivia; she straightened and wiped for nose and eyes, "And who needs some dumb boy? In twenty years he'll be fat and bald and his poor wife will have to do all the work while taking are of their twelve children."

They had all been best friends since that day, including Jolene, because Edith and Jolene were a package deal. You couldn't separate them. Edith looked across the table at Jolene, who was slouched over her plate, not really listening to the sorting. She never did pay attention to these things, instead relying on Edith to tell her the abridged version.

Soon, the sorting was over and dinner commenced. They all made small talk while they ate, being too tired from the journey to do much else. James only glanced in Lilys' direction three times and she ignored him completely. It was a touchy relationship they had, although nobody was allowed to call it a 'relationship' on pain of death. James made no effort to mask his infatuation with Lily and she, well, there was a line from 'Hamlet' a muggle play Edith enjoyed that summed up her opinion on Lilys' feelings.  
"The Lady doth protest too much, methinks."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the girls went over their schedules. Since they were all, with the exception of Jolene, in their final year they had classes that were more useful for their chosen jobs. Olivia wanted to become a healer, so she had Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration primarily. Lily and Edith were not decided thus far, so they were taking a general studies until Christmas Break when they were supposed to have their lives planned to a fault. Edith had History of Magic first, so she was looking forward to a much needed nap. She excelled in that class, mostly because she was able to learn on her own very well.

Professor Binns had died in his sleep, and woken up the next morning ready to teach as a ghost, to many students' dismay. He had a tendency to drone on. It was, naturally, Olivias' favorite class, so she was still taking it despite it being unnecessary. Edith tried passing her notes, but Olivia would never respond, so she was forced to write bad poetry on a parchment, and take sporadic naps until the end of class.

Edith had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lily and 'The Marauders' as James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius called themselves. Their professor was a man by the name of Elliot Evenstar. Lily told Edith that he had trained to become an Auror, but failed the final test and was forced to search for a teaching position. He suggested that the students duel each other so he could observe what needed to be addressed in class. Edith was not thrilled with the idea of dueling Lily, but she knew it was either her friend or somebody she didn't even know.

"Lily, do you want to pair up?" She walked over to where her friend was standing with a the confident air she always tried to project. Lily turned to face her.

"Of Course! Hey, let's go over there, Professor Evenstar won't be able to see us as well." She pointed to the back of the room and Edith nodded. Once the class was situated, Professor Evenstar called above the din.

"Is everybody ready?" There was a general murmur of affirmation and he told them all to proceed.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lily cried, wand pointed at Edith.

"_Locomotor Mortis_." Edith countered and dodged Lilys' spell.

"_Rictumsempra_." Edith cast and giggled.

"_Protego_!" Oh, not so funny if Edith got that charm. She stood square and murmured, "_Salvio Hexia_." A shield erupted from her wand as she formulated her next plan of action. It was a miracle she'd made it this far against Lily, she was planning on _maybe _getting one spell in before being disarmed. Edith was preparing to cast the Babbling Curse on Lily when a great pain struck her between the shoulder blades and quickly engulfed the whole of her back and arms. She looked to Lily in a panic and sent up sparks with her wand to garner Professor Evenstars' attention.

"What's wrong?" Lily demanded.

"I hurt. Oh Merlin, I hurt." Was all Edith could say.

"Where do you hurt, Miss Carson?" That was the Professors' voice, but Edith didn't look up, she was too fixed on her hand. There were angry red welts all the way up her arm, surrounded by inflammation. She could only guess it was on her back, too. How embarrassing. She was suddenly very aware of all the people looking at her disfigured skin.

Somebody offered to take her to the Hospital wing, and the Professor complied. Edith could only follow dumbly, trying not to let her jumper rub the infected skin.

"I cast that spell. It was meant for Remus. I knew he could block it, but I never thought it's stray to you. Forgive me Edith. That wasn't supposed to hit anybody, least of all you. I have a strict code against hexing girls, it makes 'em a bit mad." Edith really didn't care. She just wanted to see Madame Pomfrey, get this all sorted, and go back to class. It hurt too much for sentimental apologies. "Aren't you going to forgive me Edith?" It was more of a statement than a question and Edith couldn't help but feel that if he quit talking he's be able to walk faster.

"Yes, Thank you for escorting me." She spoke with finality, with the hope of dissuading him from further conversation.

"You're usually a great talker. That must really hurt." He turned around and glanced at her arms. As if there was anything he could do to fix it. But now she knew who it was. Sirius Black. Again. She had successfully avoided him for four years and now she's forced to talk to him twice in the past twenty-four hours? How unfortunate.

"Let's keep walking. I'd like to get to the Hospital Wing before Christmas." She walked ahead.

"Ah, your infamous sarcasm! Saved only for special occasions and funerals. If there were more people like you, the world would be a better place." His usual 'witty' demeanor was back, then.

"If there were more people like me in the world, you would wish there were more boring people like you, and neither of us want that." She shot back and walked faster. She didn't particularly like these feelings and memories he was invoking. They must be at least halfway to the Hospital Wing by now. Not much further.

Her blonde hair was coming loose of its braid, but her fingers were covered in welts so there wasn't much she could do about it. even if the short, curly tendrils did annoy her to no end. She tried to picture her sister in this situation and couldn't. Her sister wouldn't even be in this situation. She's of pretended nothing had happened until she fainted from the pain. Jolene had a fear of Hospitals; it was probably the sterile environment.

"So, Edith, what's your favorite color?" Sirius was walking beside her, hands in pockets, completely at ease.

"I like all the colors equally. That way none of them feel left out." She knew how ridiculous she always sounded, but sometimes she couldn't help it. She really liked blue, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "What's it matter anyway?" She asked curiously.

"If we're going to walk together we might as well talk." He shrugged.

"I actually don't find silence that awkward." She sniffed. Maybe he's take the hint.

"Yes you do." He corrected her automatically.

"What?" She looked at him intently as her legs continued walking of their own accord.

"Unless you've changes drastically, you always giggle if a silence lasts for more than a few seconds." He supplied. Of course, it was true. She didn't like that part of herself. She was just like every other girl who had some subconscious need to fill a lull with any stupid thought that pops into their empty head. But she giggles. It was rather embarrassing; more so because Sirius Black had noticed it.

There was the sound of whispering voices in the classroom to their right. Edith veered off in that direction and hugged the wall, she recognized the voice of Severus Snape and some small part of her wanted to see what he was up to these days. He had hurt Lily, yes, but Lily had hurt him, too. Edith couldn't hate him for that. Severus would forgive Lily anything.

Sirius looked at her questioningly and smiled when he realized she was spying. She inched forward on the wall and peeked her head around the door frame. There were two boys in the opposite corner, huddled. looking at something on one of their arms. It was Avery, Edith had never bothered to learn his first name, with Severus. They were staring at a tattoo on Averys' arm as though it were the greatest thing ever created. It was a menacing, terrible looking thing, but she couldn't quite make it out clearly.

"And every recruit gets one," Avery was saying,"It burns when he calls us to him. You should have heard him, Snape. He plans to make a new world, to change everything. We'll be much better off without the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors, believe me. He wants a perfect world, whole and complete." Edith was leaning in, listening intently, when someone grabbed her wrist violently. It took everything in her to not scream at the pain from the contact.

Sirius pulled her away and down the corridor. He looked angry and concerned, but when he noticed her looking at him he dropped her hand and schooled his features into that relaxed, careless smile he so often bore. Edith had many questions, but he apparently would rather not talk about it and she still needed medical attention. They were at the Hospital Wing now, and she turned to the boy beside her.

"Thank you, again, for escorting me." He seemed surprised she didn't mention what they just witnessed, but relieved also.

"It had to be done, and I enjoy playing Knight in Shining Armour to pretty damsels." He winked and was gone. Edith still needed answers, especially to the question of Sirius' reaction. He knew more about all this than she did, which was curious. She was the one that kept up with current events, reading The Daily Prophet cover to cover every morning. He always seemed more interested in his porridge and pumpkin juice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jolene heard about it all at lunch. Olivia had scurried up to her, hair and robes billowing behind. She plopped herself down opposite Jolene and picked up an apple. Although, instead of eating it, she passed it back and forth between her hands nervously. Many minutes passed this way, until Jolene had enough.

"Is something the matter, Olivia?" She sighed, without looking up from her Quidditch Encyclopedia.

"Edith got hurt in Defense Against The Dark Arts earlier. She's all right now, but Jo," She lowered her voice and glanced around, "She's in one of her moods." Jolene groaned.

"What happened?" She asked with trepidation. Olivia told her the entire story, at least what she's pieced together from Edith before she got that peculiar crease in her brow and inward look.

"I think it has to do with Snape and Avery. She got that look and ran away in the middle of talking about them" She concluded. Olivia leaned back, relieved. If there was anyone who could figure Edith out, it was Jolene. They were two very odd girls, but at least they understood each other.

"It probably does." With not so much as a good-bye, Jolene stood, grabbed her belongings, and hurried out of the Great Hall. There were two places Edith could be; in her bed or at the Library. She went to the former when something was especially puzzling to her and the latter when she needed to understand what that something was. She would be in the Library.

* * *

She arrived at the large double doors and took a deep breathe. If Edith truly was in one of her moods then she would need a great deal of patience so as not to punch the girl. She went inside and searched for her sister. It didn't take long; she was in a shadowy corner at a desk filled with books. She stood on tiptoes and peeked over the books to see her sisters head bent over a particularly large one.

"What're you reading?" Jolene asked cautiously.

"Words," Edith didn't look up from the pages she was leafing through, "Words," She scowled and turned another page, "Words!" She shut the book and grabbed another one.

"What's the matter, Edie?" Jolene asked quietly; she knew the answer, but Edith would be annoyed if she didn't ask.

"Between who?" Jolene sighed, sat down, and shoved some books aside so she could see her sister. Edith was downright mental. "A perfect world..." Edith murmured as she perused another book, "A new world...Whole...complete," She paused as though she had found something, then continued, "It burns. It always burns! 'Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love."

Jolene leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. Sometimes things happened to her sisters mind; maybe she needed attention, maybe she was bored, or maybe she really was insane. There was no pulling her out of her "Inner Sanctuary" as she had so lovingly termed it. You just had to wait.

"He had a tattoo! The tattoo! 'All of the perfumes in Arabia could not sweeten this little hand'." She seemed to come out of it then, snapping her head up to regard Jolene with lucid eyes, "It was the tattoo from my dream, Jo. It's important, I know it is, but there's nothing here! We're in a library and there is absolutely nothing of use to me!" She cried.

"Shut up, Edie. Madame Pince will come and make you leave." Under normal circumstances, that would be a great threat to Edith, but now her eyes took on a cold glint.

"I'll leave before she makes me." And that's what she did. She didn't even put all her books away. She must be in deep contemplation.

* * *

Edith led the way back to the Gryffindor Common room. Jolene was sure she was still focused on this blasted tattoo, and couldn't be trusted alone. She undoubtedly had some half-baked plan to get information, and Jolene wasn't keen on going to her sisters funeral. Edith typically didn't have very good ideas. Her Professors would understand. Thankfully, the trip to the common room should be safe. After learning very little at the library, Edith was in an almost sour mood. Edith had dreamed of that tattoo. It had haunted her, Jolene knew. All Summer Edith would wake up in a cold sweat and tell her of another dream, always involving that hideous tattoo.

They were nearing 'The Fairy Painting' when they came upon a group of Slytherins tormenting some small child. And, as Edith was in her mood, she strode forward, chin held high, eyes flashing.

"Leave him alone." Her voice was hard, and, quicker than Jolene could track, her wand was out, pointed at the leader of the group, Bellatrix Black. Jolene brought hers out, also, but wasn't about to verbally engage any of them. If Edith wanted to be the talker, that was fine by her.

"Oh, lookie here! Little Edith Carson. Heard you got sent to the Hospital Wing. Feeling better?" Bellatrix grinned wickedly as she faced Edith.

"What do you know of that?" Edith narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Only that it wasn't ickle Sirius that hurt you." She twirled her wand in her untamed black hair that had never seen conditioner. Or a comb. "You really should watch your back next time, half-blood. It could have been so much worse." She said innocently.

"Are you threatening me, Black?" Edith growled.

"Would I threaten you, Edie?" She gasped, "That wouldn't be very nice, would it?"

Jolene glanced at the boy they had been harassing; Peter Pettigrew. It was strange to see him separated from his friends. But it was even curiouser that he didn't look scared. Frightened, yes. But not scared out of his wits, as he should be. He saw her staring and ran down the hall. About time, she would have ran away ages ago, if she could.

"You need to leave, Bellatrix." Edith was saying, "You and your friends."

"Are you gonna make me, Edie-Bear?"

"Perhaps I will." She replied with uncharacteristic bravado.

Bellatrix looked about ready to cast an Unforgivable Curse, and everything seemed to freeze until Bellatrix broke it with her feral grin. She waved her hand and slunk away, followed by her four Slytherin minions that had just stood there cackling to themselves during the entire exchange. Edith watched until they had been gone, then turned to Jolene.

"What was that about? I was sure she'd hex me into oblivion." She asked quietly. There was a slight shuffling noise behind them and the girls turned to see Dumbledore walking down the hall.

"I find taking walks in the less frequented corridors to be beneficial to the constitution, don't you agree?" He asked, eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses, "I imagine they realized there are strict rules against hexing other students into oblivion." He smiled down at Edith, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe there is a young man that particularly wishes to speak with you, Miss Carson." And he was gone. So Bellatrix left because she saw Dumbledore. At least she was afraid of someone.

"What boy wants to talk to me?" Edith looked afraid now. It was no secret that boys had always found her attractive, but no more attractive than any other girl. It wasn't because of her looks, either. Sure, she was pretty, at least Jolene thought so, but beautiful? Not really. Her nose was too big, her eyes too small, her complexion too red, and her body too curvy. And Edith knew it. She was constantly wearing eye makeup to make them look bigger and trying different soaps to get rid of the redness and impurities on her face. Jolene was convinced boys liked her because of her personality, the one she wore, anyway. She acted brainless around most people, only those she was friends with knew it was just for laughs. She was a convincing actor, and she'd rather be funny than sincere and seen as a nerd. Those were her own words, the ones she'd only tell Jolene. Four boys had asked her out in the past two years, and that was four too many.

"Edith?" A tall, blonde boy walked towards them from the direction Dumbledore had come, "Can I speak with you?" It was Remus Lupin, James' friend. Although, he obviously wasn't there to ask Edith to Hogsmeade next weekend, he didn't have that nervous, hopeful, mooning look that was all too familiar to Jolene. The look of a person who loves someone they shouldn't, but still wakes up to every morning hoping that they would be loved in return. The look of a person who would do anything for a love that will never be. Edith didn't know this look, and would therefore be unable to identify it, so she undoubtedly thought he was romantically interested in her.

"Jolene can here whatever you have to say." Edith asserted. She had fallen out of her mood the moment Dumbledore mentioned a boy. She was back to her persona; sweetness and air. Remus stepped closer and Edith stiffened and stepped back.

"Sirius said you were interested in the Snake Tattoo." He said. Ediths' eyes flashed to him in surprise and skepticism.

"I'm sorry, Snake Tattoo? That sounds kind of scary." She giggled.

"It's just a tattoo, Edith. Nothing special. Avery makes up these stories all the time, I'm sure. It's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried." She pouted, "But, I don't think I believe you, either."

"It's the truth, Edith. Whether or not you believe me is your choice."

Jolene always did her best to never talk to people, and it had worked out so far, but she was getting bored with this conversation and had a herbology class that she needed to get to.

"Uh, Remus?" They turned toward her, "Edie and I really have to go. Class time, and all." Then she turned and practically sprinted away. She was outside and almost to the Greenhouses when she slowed down. He had almost spoken to her. It was too close. She dug in her bag for a chocolate frog to console herself. _At least it was Remus_, she thought as she walked and nibbled on the candy, _he's talked to me before. Imagine if it was a stranger!_ She was at the greenhouse now, and went inside for a no doubt fascinating time with magical grass.

* * *

An hour and a half later, she emerged before the rest of her class. She always hurried to put her things away and didn't speak to anyone on her way out so she's have a five minute head start on the waves of student masses departing to wherever normal people go after school. Jolene always went back to the common room to relax. As she made her way through the castle she allowed her thoughts to wander. They never went far, always landing on the Gryffindor chaser with unruly black hair and hazel eyes. She wondered if he'd be in the common room. Maybe she'd talk to him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally notice her. Her heart seemed to leap at the thought and she reminded herself to breathe.

Walking up to the portrait of the fat lady, she whispered the password, 'Jubybells', whatever those were, and stepped into the spacious, cozy common room. The Marauders were all gathered around the fireplace, Remus talking to Edith-they must have walked back together-with Sirius occasionally butting in, while James regaled Peter with stories of Lilys' beauty and sweetness. Edith smiled as Jolene drew closer and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Jo, can you believe it? Remus has read 'The Scarlet Pimpernel', too! We were just talking about the effect it has had on pop culture. Sir Percy really was the first Superhero, you know." She exclaimed enthusiastically while Remus nodded and actually grinned.

"What's a superhero?" James snapped out of his Lily-dream and moved closer to hear.

"I've seen them, they're annoying pricks in tights." Sirius answered moodily. Truthfully, he's only seen a picture of one at Kings Cross Station, advertising a movie.

Oh, not at all!" Edith corrected. _Great, _Jolene thought, _Here she goes again, _"Superheroes are people set apart from common life. They have extraordinary powers to protect the people they love from harm. They could fly or be very strong or see through walls, but the thing that make people love them is their character: their goodness and mercy. They are kind, they are selfless,they're willing to die for people they don't even know and they fight on the side of good and right even when there's no hope of success. Superheroes are the best of humanity." She finished and blushed and ducked her head. "I mean, they also wear tights." She amended.

"Gentlemen, I've had an idea." James declared, standing up in front of the fireplace, "We shall become superheroes." Edith and Remus looked at each other and laughed.

"The Marauders as Superheroes? What is the world coming to?" Edith said, still laughing, "Although you do already have a name for your super-team."

"'The Marauders: Great and Powerful Superheroes, sent to save civilization as we know it'." Remus replied, "It has a nice ring to it." Edith giggled.

"Truthfully, I think I'd rather trust my safety to the Joker." That sent them into a fresh bout of laughter while Jolene smiled and looked on, James and Peter looked downright confused and Sirius glared into the fire murderously.

"Well, lads, I think I'm going to go down to dinner." He stood and pulled James and Peter out behind him. Edith looked at Jolene as if to ask, _what's his problem_? But, Jolene just shrugged and motioned for Lily and Olivia, studying at a nearby table, to come to dinner with her, Remus and Edith.


End file.
